Julia Shumway
“Los komm Rotfuchs!“-Big Jim zu Julia. Julia Shumway ist ein Hauptcharakter der Serie Under the Dome. Die Redakteurin der Lokalzeitung "The Independent" betreibt investigativen Journalismus und ist erst kürzlich mit ihrem Mann nach Chester's Mill gezogen. Julia muss nicht nur mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Kuppel zurechtkommen, sondern auch mit dem spurlosen Verschwinden ihres Mannes. Leben vor der Kuppel Under the Dome Staffel 1 Julia ist die Herausgeberin der Lokalzeitung und Journalistin und zog erst vor kurzem mit ihrem Mann Peter Shumway in die Stadt. Sie musste ihren Beruf als renommierte Mitarbeiterin im Team des Bürgermeisteranwerters von Chicago aufgeben, nachdem ihr Artikel, zum Sturz des Mannes, nach hinten losging. Als die Kuppel die Stadt umschließt, ist Julia gerade zu Hause angekommen und macht sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, um mehr über die Kuppel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Im Krankenhaus muss Julia erfahren, dass ihr Mann nicht wie üblich diesen Sonntag arbeitet. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er auch die vergangenen Wochenenden nicht im Krankenhaus und hat sie folglich über seinen wahren Aufenthaltsort angelogen. Verunsichert macht Julia sich auf die Suche nach ihm, kann Peter aber nirgends finden. Sie trifft jedoch auf Barbie und lädt ihn ein, bei ihr im Gästezimmer zu übernachten. Julia ist froh, in diesen seltsamen Zeiten nicht allein im Haus sein zu müssen. Am nächsten Morgen sucht Julia die Straßen nach Peter ab, da sie befürchtet, dass er vielleicht mit dem Auto gegen die Kuppel gefahren sein könnte und verletzt ist, doch ihre Suche bleibt erfolglos. Da sie vollkommen von der Umwelt abgeschnitten sind, sucht sie Chester's Mills einzigen Radiosender auf. Dort kann sie mit der Hilfe von Dodee zeitweise den Militärfunk abhören und erfährt, dass es sich nicht einfach um eine Wand handelt, die sie von der Außenwelt abschneidet, sondern eine Kuppel und sie daher auch nicht aus der Luft gerettet werden können. Während ihrer weiteren Nachforschungen verfolgt Julia Junior, der in den Tunneln unter der Stadt einen Weg nach draußen sucht. Als es nicht weiter geht, gibt sie sich Junior zu erkennen und die beiden treten den Rückweg an. Es gelingt Junior, in Julia Zweifel bezüglich Barbies Motiv zu dessen Aufenthalt in Chester's Mill zu streuen. Zu Hause angekommen, durchsucht sie daraufhin Barbies Habe und findet eine Karte von der Umgebung um Chester's Mill. Darauf ist in der Nähe der Stadt ein Punkt mit PB markiert und Julia ist sich sicher, dass Barbie doch nicht nur auf der Durchreise war. Obwohl Julia am nächsten Tag von Kopfschmerzen geplagt wird, sucht sie den Ort der auf der Karte markiert war auf und trifft auf Phil Bushey, der im Besitz von Peters Auto ist. Bevor Julia mehr von ihm erfahren kann, bricht Phil zusammen und Julia bringt ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus. Dort begegnet sie auch Barbie, von dem sie erfahren möchte, woher er Phil kennt, doch jener lässt sich nicht auf Julias Fragen ein. Als Phil wieder zu sich kommt, erfährt Julia von einer Hütte, bei der sich Phil mit Peter treffen wollte und macht sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. In der Hütte angekommen, findet Julia ein Dokument, durch das sie erfährt, dass Peter ihr gesamtes Vermögen verspielt und ihren Besitz verpfändet hat. Dann bricht auch sie zusammen. Sie wird einige Zeit später von Barbie entdeckt, der sie ins Krankenhaus bringt. Er gesteht ihr im Anschluss, dass er als Geldeintreiber arbeitet und wegen Peter nach Chester' Mill gekommen ist. Verletzt verlangt Julia daraufhin, dass Barbie wieder bei ihr auszieht. Nachdem Julia das Krankenhaus verlassen kann, findet sie mit Phil und Dodee über den Militärfunk heraus, dass die Kuppel gesprengt werden soll. Sie schlägt daraufhin vor, dass sich alle in den Tunneln unter der Zementfabrik verstecken sollten und die Bevölkerung zieht sich dorthin zurück. Als sie dort auf die Explosion warten, vergibt Julia Barbie. Zu ihrem Glück kann die Bombe der Kuppel nichts anhaben und sie überleben alle. Im Anschluss sind sämtliche Funksignale gestört und Julia beschließt, zusammen mit Dodee der Sache nachzugehen. Mit einem Peilgerät stoßen die beiden auf Joeund Norrie, von denen das Störgeräusch auszugehen scheint. Daraufhin beschließt Julia, die beiden im Auge zu behalten und vermutet, dass sie eine besondere Beziehung zur Kuppel haben. Als sich der Tag dem Ende neigt und Julia auf Barbie trifft, fallen sich die beiden in die Arme und küssen sich. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Julias Haus und verbringen ihre erste Nacht mit einander, die Julia sehr genießt. Kurz darauf erfährt Julia von Joe, dass er und Norrie ein leuchtendes Ei unter einer Minikuppel entdeckt haben und führt Julia dorthin. Als Julia die Kuppel verwundert berührt, erscheint ein zweiter Joe vor ihren Augen und sagt Julia, dass der Monarch gekrönt werden wird. Vollkommen verwirrt, erzählt sie anschließend Barbie davon, doch als sie im die Kuppel zeigen will, ist sie verschwunden. Zusammen mit Linda, die dem Propangashandel auf der Spur ist, durchsucht Julia in der Bank einige Schließfächer und findet dabei eine Lebensversicherung, die Peter zu ihren Gunsten gemacht hat. Julia vermutet daraufhin, dass Barbie Peter doch getroffen und ihn erschossen hat, da die Versicherung bei Selbstmord ungültig gewesen wäre. Als sie Barbie damit konfrontiert, gesteht er, auf Peter geschossen zu haben und Julia bittet ihn, in Zukunft ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen klingt es plötzlich an der Tür und als Julia öffnet, stehtMaxine vor ihr, die untermittelt eine Waffe auf Julia richtet und auf sie schießt. Barbie bringt Julia sofort ins Krankenhaus, während sich ein heftiger Sturm zusammenbraut. Als es Julia immer schlechter geht und der Sturm immer stärker wütet, rettet Barbie Julia kurzer Hand selbst das Leben, da im Krankenhaus so gut wie kein Personal arbeitet. Zur gleichen Zeit legt sich der Sturm. Barbie muss fliehen, da Big Jim ihn öffentlich des Mordes bezichtigt, doch er tut sich mit Angie zusammen und holt Julia aus dem Krankenhaus. Während Barbie Julia bei Angie lässt, wacht Julia wieder auf und erfährt von Angie, dass Big Jim es auf Barbie abgesehen hat. Die beiden befreien ihn daraufhin aus dem Gefängnis und machen sich auf den Weg zur Zementfabrik. Dort treffen die drei auf Junior, Norrie und Joe. Als Julia und Barbie die dort versteckte Minikuppel berühren, leuchtet jene auf und verschwindet dann. Der Monarchfalter flattert daraufhin zunächst auf Barbie, dann auf Julia zu, weshalb sie vermuten, dass Julia der Monarch ist, von dem die Erscheinung von Joe gesprochen hat. Da Junior das Ei seinem Vater übergeben will, flieht Julia damit, während Barbie von Junior geschnappt wird. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zum See und lässt das Ei samt Barbies Marke ins Wasser sinken. Zur gleichen Zeit verdunkelt sich der Himmel und es erstrahlen pinke Sterne. Staffel 2 Julia findet im Wasser ein bewusstloses Mädchen und kann es mit Hilfe von Sam Vendreaux, der am See in einer Hütte lebt, retten. Sam kann sie ins Leben zurückholen und verarztet dann auch Julias Wunde. Schließlich macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, um Barbie zu finden. Schließlich suchen sie eine Möglichkeit, die bewusstlosen Bürger von Chester's Mill zu retten und treffen auf Big Jim, der der Meinung ist, dass die Kuppel unbedingt seinen Tod möchte. Er bittet Julia, ihn hinzurichten, was sie jedoch nicht fertig bringt. Als er daraufhin sich selbst erhängen will, schneidet Julia das Seil durch und fordert Big Jim auf, endlich mit dem Blutvergießen aufzuhören. Just in diesem Moment erwachen die Bewusstlosen wieder und die Dinge in der Kuppel normalisieren sich wieder. In den folgenden Stunden genießen Julia und Barbie ihre Zweisamkeit, als plötzlich der Mord an Angie McAlister die Stadt erschüttet. Als blutige Fußspuren eines Mädchens am Tatort gefunden werden, glaubt Barbie, dass sie dem mysteriösen Mädchen aus dem See gehören könnten, was Julia jedoch nicht glaubt. Julia besucht das Mädchen nochmals und fragt sie direkt, ob sie in der Schule war, was sie bejaht, doch sie beteuert, mit ihrem Tod nichts zu tun zu haben. Erst ein Handabdruck an Angies Arm, der zu einem Mann gehören muss, entlastet sie. Über die Ermittlungen geraten Julia und Barbie immer wieder aneinander, da sie unterschiedlicher Meinung bezüglich des Mädchens und der Kontrolle der Bevölkerung sind. Als Rebecca Pine und Big Jim planen, eine Art Bevölkerungskontrolle mit einem Virus durchzuführen, lässt Rebecca sich von Big Jim einreden, dass Barbie damit einverstanden war. Daher geht Julia auf Abstand zu Barbie und will ihn vorerst nicht sehen. Sie schüttet immer wieder Sam ihr Herz aus, dem sie allmählich näher kommt, ohne zu ahnen, dass er es war, der Angie getötet hat. Barbie sucht schließlich Julia auf und erzählt ihr, dass er dem Mädchen, Melanie, in den Wald gefolgt ist und nun weiß, dass sie aus dem Jahr 1988 stammt, wo sie von einem ihrer damaligen Freunde, darunter auch Sam, getötet worden ist. Julia kann jedoch nicht vergessen, dass Barbie an Rebeccas und Big Jims Plan beteiligt war. Erst als Rebecca zugibt, dass Big Jim diesbezüglich gelogen hat, versöhnt sie sich mit Barbie. Um der Stadt endlich wieder etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, begnadigt sie Big Jim und Rebecca und reicht diesen die Hand in Frieden. Als sie später sieht, dass Andrea Grinell die Bevölkerung immer wieder mit Essen versorgt, folgt sie ihr nach Hause und findet dort einen Vorrat an Lebensmitteln und Wasser, das ihr Mann gehortet hatte. Gemeinsam wollen sie diese Lebensmittel der Bevölkerung zu Gute kommen lassen. Als sich hinter Melanies Spind in der Schule ein geheimer Tunnel offenbart, begeben sich Sam undJunior dorthinein. Barbie folgt ihnen, wird dann jedoch aufgrund einer Explosion, die versehentlich von Junior ausgelöst wird, mit Sam in dem Tunnel eingeschlossen. Julia arbeitet gemeinsam mit Rebecca mit Hochdruck daran, Barbie zu befreien, was ihnen auch gelingt. Später will Barbie gemeinsam mit Norrie, Joe und Julia den Abgrund, in den Sam gesprungen ist, untersuchen und wird dabei in die Tiefe gezogen. Julia ist am Boden zerstört. Joe bastelt eine Art Drohne, mit der es ihm möglich ist, tiefer in die Schlucht zu sehen, doch auch das Gerät verschwindet. Julia ist verzweifelt, doch Joe erkennt, dass kurz bevor die Verbindung abgebrochen ist, er einen Spielplatz erkannt. Julia schöpft neue Hoffnung, dass Barbie noch am Leben ist und Joe erhält tatsächlich nur wenig später eine Email von ihm, in der er Julia erklärt, dass er noch am Leben ist und sie das Ei unbedingt an die Klippe bringen soll. Sie glaubt nicht recht, dass es Barbie ist und zögert daher. Sie verfasst daraufhin eine Nachricht, die nur Barbie verstehen kann. Sie will diese Nachricht in die Schlucht werfen, erhält kurz zuvor jedoch eine Mail von Barbie, in der er von ihrem ersten Kuss spricht. So weiß sie, dass Barbie tatsächlich noch lebt. Gleichzeitig erkennt sie eine Warnung in der Mail und will sich mit Barbie an der Kuppel treffen. Tatsächlich taucht Barbie auf und schreibt für Julia eine Nachricht an die Kuppel, dass es draußen nicht sicher ist und sie nicht springen soll. Dann wird er vom Militär geschnappt und abgeführt. Am nächsten Tag erhält Julia eine Email von Don Barbara, der sich als Barbies Vater zu erkennen gibt und dringend darum bittet, ihm das Ei zu überlassen, so dass er seinen Sohn auslösen kann. Ehe sie jedoch etwas unternehmen kann, kehrt Barbie gemeinsam mit Pauline Rennie, Lyle Chumley und Sam nach Chester's Mill zurück. Gemeinsam diskutieren sie darüber, ob es sicher ist, zu springen, kommen dann jedoch überein, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl bleibt, wenn sie nicht unter der Kuppel erfrieren wollen, da sich mittlerweile die Temperaturen drastisch gesenkt haben. Als Big Jim jedoch das Ei in seine Gewalt bringen kann und es über die Klippe wirft, in der Hoffnung, dass er für seine Familie dadurch freies Geleit erlangt, schließt sich der Durchgang und sie alle sind wieder unter der Kuppel gefangen. Da die Temperaturen immer weiter fallen, helfen Julia und Barbie dabei, in der Schule eine Art Auffanglager für die Bevölkerung zu errichten. Auf dem Weg ins Sweetbriar Rose, um Vorräte zu beschaffen, geraten die beiden in einen Unfall, durch den sich Julia eine Eisenstange ins Bein einfängt. Sie bittet Barbie sie zurück zu lassen, doch er schafft es, sie ins Sweetbriar Rose zu schaffen, wo er sie verarzten und wiederbeleben kann. Bereits kurze Zeit später geht es ihr wieder besser. Als die Kuppel anfängt sich zusammen zu ziehen, sieht sich Julia genötigt, ihr Haus zu räumen und woanders Schutz zu suchen. Da Julia glaubt, noch immer eine Verbindung zur Kuppel zu haben, begibt sie sich an deren Rand und spricht mit ihr, doch sie kann nicht verhindern, dass sie weiter schrumpft. Schließlich begleitet sie einige andere in den Wald, an den Krater, an dem einst das Ei gefunden wurde, in der Hoffnung, Melanie vor dem drohenden Tod zu retten. Hilflos müssen sie mitansehen, wie Melanie in einem sich auftuenden Krater verschwindet und Pauline von Lyle niedergestochen wird. Pauline nimmt sich Julia beiseite und erklärt ihr, dass sie in ihrem Visionen gesehen hatte, dass die Kuppel tatsächlich Julia auserwählt hat, jedoch noch jemand an ihrer Seite gesehen hat, der von seinem Schicksal jedoch noch nichts weiß. Während die anderen Pauline in die Stadt zurück bringen, gehen Julia und Barbie einen Notruf von Tom Tilden nach, können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er getötet wird. Nur kurze Zeit später entdecken Norrie und Joe in dem Krater einen Tunnel und informieren Barbie und Julia, die daraufhin schnellstmöglich alle Bewohner von Chester's Mill evakuieren wollen. Während Barbie dies organisiert, erhält Julia eine Nachricht von Andrea, die sie um Hilfe bittet. Als sie bei ihr ankommt, steht Big Jim mit gezogener Waffe vor ihr und droht sie zu erschießen, weil er Rache an der Kuppel nehmen will. Er erschießt Andrea und es kommt zwischen ihm und Julia zu einem Kampf, in dem Julia Big Jim ein Messer in den Fuß treibt und fliehen kann. Sie erreicht noch rechtzeitig den Krater, doch als sie mit Barbie einen Graben überqueren will, verbreitert sich dieser und sie muss zurückbleiben. Sie ermutigt Barbie, die anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen, während er ihr verspricht, dass er zurück kommen wird, um auch sie zu holen. Staffel 3 Julia macht sich mit Junior auf den Weg zur Schule, um eine Leiter zu organisieren, als die beiden auf Big Jim treffen. Dieser hält sie kurzerhand fest und warnt sie, ihm nicht mehr in die Quere zu kommen, ehe er Junior zur Rache in die Schulter schießt. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es schließlich zurück zu den Tunneln. Als sie dort über den Graben geklettert sind, wird Julia von einer Horde Schmetterlinge von Junior abgeschnitten und trifft schließlich auf Melanie, die vorgibt, nicht zu wissen, was passiert ist. Melanie kann Julia überzeugen, dass sie ihren VaterDon kontaktieren müssen, damit er das Ei zurück bringt, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt. Als die beiden am See warten, fällt Julia ihrer Müdigkeit zum Opfer und schläft ein. Als sie aufwacht, steht Big Jim neben ihr und fragt sie nach dem toten Mann am Ufer. Wie sich herausstellt, wurde Don Barbara kurz nach seiner Ankunft unter der Kuppel getötet. Julia und Big Jim kehren zu den Tunneln zurück, wo die beiden mitansehen, wie Melanie das Ei auf einen Kokon platziert. Als Julia eingreifen will, beginnt Melanie sie zu würgen und erst Big Jim kann sie davon abbringen, als er kurzerhand das schwarze Ei zerstört. Nur wenig später entsteigen die Bewohner von Chester's Mill aus Hunderten von Kokons. Julia eilt sofort zu Barbie, der ihr erzählt, dass er in einer alternativen Realität gelebt hat, in der sie tot war. Julia erzählt Barbie von seiner Schwester und ihrem Mord an ihrem gemeinsamen Vater. Sie kehren zum Rathaus zurück, wo man erst einmal wieder Herr der Lage werden will. Dort erfährt Julia auch, dass Barbie in der alternativen Realität eine Affäre mit Eva Sinclair hatte, die nun ebenfalls in Chester's Mill auftaucht. Da sie Eva und deren Freundin Christine Price nicht so recht über den Weg traut, beginnt Julia sie auszuspionieren, wird dabei jedoch von Christine erwischt, die sie immer wieder auf Barbies und Evas Affäre anspricht, was Julia sehr verunsichert. Desweiteren fällt ihr auf, dass immer mehr Bewohner der Stadt sich plötzlich eigenartig verhalten und kaum noch ansprechbar sind. Als Julia Barbie wegen Christine und Eva anspricht, kommt es zum Streit zwischen den beiden, bei dem Barbie fast handgreiflich wird. Aus Angst begibt sich Julia weg aus der Stadt und trifft auf Bird Island auf Big Jim. Die beiden finden schließlich heraus, dass auch die Firma Aktaion Energy unter der Kuppel ist, und sie können in das von ihnen besetzte Haus eindringen. Dabei entdecken sie die Kamera, die Eva aus dem Wald ausgegraben hatte und finden auf dem Rechner eine Datei mit dem Namen "Alaska". Als sie es ansehen, werden sie von Dr. Marston erwischt, der ihnen erklärt, dass ein intaktes Ei ihnen saubere Energie bringen würde, jeder des es berührt, jedoch mit etwas Extraterrestrischem infiziert würde, das die gesamte Persönlichkeit verändert. Er gibt zu, dass Aktaion Christine und Eva losgeschickt hatten, um ein Ei zu finden, die beiden Frauen danach jedoch verschwunden waren. Julia gelingt es schließlich, mit vorgehaltener Waffe Christine zu entführen und zu Dr. Marston zu bringen. Dann kehrt sie ins Rathaus zurück, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, fällt dabei sie jedoch Junior in die Hände, der sie festhalten will. Erst durch Joe kann sie befreit werden und sie fliehen gemeinsam mit Norrie nach Bird Island, nachdem sie erkannt hat, dass Joe und Norrie ebenfalls nicht mehr infiziert sind. Auf dem Weg durch den Wald trifft Julia auf Barbie, der ihr jedoch klar macht, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben will. Er lässt sie zurück und Julia muss erkennen, dass auch er unter dem Einfluss von Christine steht, die mittlerweile befreit werden konnte. Big Jim konnte fliehen und gemeinsam machen sie sich nun auf den Weg, einen sicheren Unterschlupf zu finden. Dabei bemerken sie, wie außerhalb der Kuppel Meteoriten auf die Erde niederregnen und rechnen damit, dass sie die letzten Überlebenden auf der Erde sind. Nur einen Tag später stellt sich dies jedoch als Illusion heraus. Als sie durch Aktaion an eine Menge Dynamit kommen, beschließen Julia und Big Jim die Tunnel in die Luft zu jagen, an denen Christine mittlerweile etliche Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft arbeiten lässt. Dabei kann Julia knapp einer wütenden Eva entkommen und muss dann erkennen, dass durch die Explosion Norries Mutter Carolyn ums Leben gekommen ist. Julia will schließlich einen letzten Versuch unternehmen, Barbie aus den Fängen der Gemeinschaft zu befreien und bringt Jim dazu, ihn zu kidnappen. Leider dringen sie nicht zu ihm durch. Barbie verhöhnt Julia sogar noch und entgegnet, dass er sie nie wirklich geliebt habe. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit von Julia kann er sich losbinden und die beiden beginnen zu kämpfen. Julia kann fliehen, wird dann von Barbie jedoch gestellt. Immer wieder appelliert sie an ihn, bis er endlich wieder zu sich kommt, kurz bevor er sie mit seiner Waffe tötet. Mit einem Kuss versöhnen sie sich. Barbie entschuldigt sich bei ihr und gemeinsam wollen sie daran arbeiten, Christine aufzuhalten. Barbie erzählt zu der Gelegenheit, dass Eva ein Kind von ihm erwartet und er sicher gehen will, dass es ihr gut geht. Notgedrungen ist Julia einverstanden. Auf dem Rückweg zum Unterschlupf des Widerstands stößt Julia jedoch auf eine Grube toter Mädchen und wird dann von Harriet entdeckt. Ehe sie etwas unternehmen kann, wird Harriet jedoch von Norrie erschossen. Gemeinsam sehen die beiden Frauen schließlich, wie Barbie mit einer hochschwangeren Eva aus der Scheune kommt. Julia glaubt Barbie, als er sagt, dass er noch immer zu ihnen gehört und er sich nur um sein Baby sorgt. Julia begleitet Barbie nach einiger Zeit in ein Motel, als bei Eva die Wehen einsetzten. Sie können Eva von einem gesunden Mädchen entbinden, jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Eva dem Baby ihre außerirdische Essenz einflößt und dadurch mächtiger wird. Notgedrungen fliehen Barbie und Julia, ehe Christine und ihre Gefolgschaft auftaucht. Barbie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und Julia versucht ihn gut zuzureden, doch er will unbedingt seine Tochter retten. Zunächst kehren sie jedoch zu Aktaion zurück, wo sie von Hektor Martin erfahren, dass das geplante Gegenmittel nicht funktioniert. Als klar wird, wo Christine sich aufhält, versucht Barbie sie zu stellen und muss dabei mitansehen, wie aus dem Kokon, in den Christine das Baby getan hat, ein Wesen schlüpft, das nicht menschlich sein kann. Christine hat durch den Energietransfer, um dies zu ermöglichen, ihre menschliche Gestalt wiederbekommen und will nun Barbie und den anderen helfen. Barbie traut ihr nicht, doch Julia erkennt, dass Christine sich verändert hat und will ihr eine Chance geben. Julia und die anderen werden jedoch von Barbies inzwishen ausgewachsener Tochter Dawn gestellt und eingesperrt. Sie traut vor allem Julia und Big Jim nicht, da sie die Infektion nicht in sich tragen. Big Jim kann jedoch Julia und sich befreien und die beiden planen, Dawn ein für alle Mal auszuschalten, währen sie versucht, die Kuppel zum Einsturz zu bringen. Dies gelingt ihnen jedoch nicht. Stattdessen verschwindet die Kuppel über Chester's Mill und erst Barbie kann Dawn daran hindern, in die Welt zu gehen. Julia findet Barbie gerade, als er zusammen mit seiner vermeintlichen Tochter in den Abgrund an der Zementfabrik gestürzt ist und ist froh, dass ihm dabei nichts passiert ist. Dann taucht auch schon das Militär auf und die beiden werden abgeführt. Julia unterschreibt schließlich ein Papier, das ihr verbietet, über eine angeblich außerirdischer Begegnung zu sprechen. Dafür lässt man sie, Barbie und die anderen Überlebenden des Widerstands ziehen. Sie und Barbie touren in den nächsten Monaten durch die Staaten und sind sogar kurz davor, sich zu verloben, als sie von Big Jim ausfindig gemacht werden. Dieser zeigt ihnen ein Video, das vor ein paar Wochen aufgenommen wurde. Es zeigt Dawn, die quicklebendig in einen Laden geht. Beziehungen |-|Dale Barbara = Dale Barbara folgt... |-|Big Jim Rennie = Big Jim Rennie folgt... |-|Rebecca Pine = Rebecca Pine folgt... Auftritte Aussehen Persöhnlichkeit Zitate : Julia zu Big Jim: "Das war gefährlich nah dran an einem Dankeschön" : -- Das Mädchen aus dem Wald ---- Trivia *Julia war die einzige Person, die außer der Vier Hände die kleine Kuppel berühren konnte, ohne einen Schlag zu bekommen *Julia ist eine der 6 Charaktere, die in allen 36 Episoden vorkommen Galerie Julia Shumway.jpg Julia Shumway Animation.gif Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3